Toothless X Lightfury One Shot
by Midnight Panda X0X0
Summary: Base on the new Movie HTTYD3!, If you haven’t watch the movie yet, please don’t read this if you don’t want spoilers
1. Introducing

Hello everyone, so this my first story of HTTYD3, I just watch the movie and IT IS AWESOME, I LOVED IT.

I will write some of its scenes ( mostly with toothless and the light fury scenes) like P.O.V of when thery met, first date, flying together, etc

Enjoy reading,

Spoiler alert!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T WACTH THE MOVIE YOU BEEN WARNED!!!


	2. Toothless met His SoulMate

At the top of a cliff

hiccup , Astrid and Stormfly were just looking a beautiful sunset while toothless was just chewing hiccup's peg leg.

Toothless looked at hiccup and Astrid holding each other's hand, seeing how happy they are with each other and full of love, hiccup looked at Astrid lovingly and kissed her cheek while she was blushing and smiling,

Toothless was happy for them, but as was continuing starring at them a thought came to his head.

 **(TOOTHLESS P.O.V)**

(Is Hiccup and Astrid really getting Married? I mean I'm happy for them but is it too soon?, their still young after all.)

"Awwww look at them, they're adorable " Stormfly who suddenly now laying down next to me, (sure they're adorable but ain't she worried their doing it too fast.)

"But don't you think is a bit too fast for them" I replied looking at her with a confused look. "But that is the best part of young love, they don't care." I rolled my eyes " I will never understand love" I replied annoyely " aww toothless you will eventually" Stormfly said with courage and determination in her voice. "just you wait, someday you'll found a mate ~who shines your world, who finds you so adorable and cute to be with, who will always make you so happy, that will just melt your heart, and take your breath away~" Stormfly change her tone with a lovely sigh, Obviously daydreaming about my future mate.

(But I hardly doubt I'll find my mate because I haven't met another Night Fury, so that well never happen.) I walked over to hiccup to give back his peg leg so I can continue playing fetch.

But Suddenly i'd heard something or someone in the forest "did you hear that?" I ask Stormfly while looking in that Direction. "Hear What?" She replied tilting her head, Hiccup must have noticed my reaction and ask confusingly "Bud?"

I rushed at the other side of the cliff where I heard the noise, completely ignoring Stormfly and hiccup, without hesitation I jumped off the cliff and gliding safely to the ground and start looking.

(Meanwhile...)

Well it took awhile but I think I found the source of the Noise. I was about to rushed at it but stop when I saw something white, it was a dragon that I don't know what kind it was. It must be asleep because it's not moving,I slowly approached it while crouching, suddenly the white dragon Begin to wake up but when it turned its head and opened its eyes,...then my heart stopped.

It was a female night fury, with beautiful white scaled that sparkles like stars, a cute shape heart tail fin and her blue bell eyes that took my breath away. She was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I didn't realise now that my jaw dropped in amazement, I Snapped out of it and slowly walking to her so I don't scare her, I was about to say hi but suddenly

"STOP!" She shout, I jumped Surprisingly hearing her for the first time, her voice was smooth like honey, a lovely sound to hear everyday. But I was confused (why did she stop me, was she scared?, did she think I was a threat? Or ... )"be careful there's a trap right in front of you" "Huh" I was still confused of what she's just said but catch a strange familiar scent in front of me. I obviously I trust her and go around it.

 **(THRID P.O.V)**

As Toothless walked around the hidden trap, the Light Fury named Luna _(I Know she doesn't have a name but In this story she has a name)_ Took the chance to observed him, he look just like her except he looks much more tougher than her with jet black scales and leaf green eyes. She have to admit he did look quite handsome , Toothless stops in front of her and just gazed at her Eyes while Luna gazed in his eyes in Curiosity. She looked away slightly shy but looked back at him and said shyly "H-hello" "Hi" Toothless Continuing gazing at her eyes lovingly, clearly to him she find her shyness cute

They start moving in closer slowly, Not taking their eyes off each other. To them it felt like it was just the two of them in this world...

 **(LUNA P.O.V)**

 **#SNAP#**

I suddenly heard a noise and sniffed a familiar scent "Humans!" I growled , I jumped and fire a plasma blast at the tree near the humans. The black Dragon Immediately looked behind him, where I shot at that tree. Two Humans got out of there hiding spots finding out they got just got Caught (Great just great, first the human dragon killer and now two humans)The brown hair boy walk up and whispered "oh my gods" I was getting ready to Shot again "uh HICCUP" I shot at him but the blond human push him out of the way Causing them to fell. I was about to fire again " No Stop Please! it's Ok" the black dragon said who got in front of me (What! He Knows these Human?!) "Yeah We're friends no need to kill us" The Hiccup said reassuring that is not gonna hurt me

But i'm not taking any chances, with a growl I took off

"NO WAIT, COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE" The black dragon shouted at me to come back, I looked back to see him running up and jumping on to trees to reach me.(huh...Why can he just fly to me, is there something wrong with him?, can't he fly or something?)But there's no way I'm going back to him with humans around) i was continuing flying away "AT LEAST TELL ME Y...!" I didn't hear him then I Shot a plasma blast into the sky and dive right through it to make myself invisible, as I was flying away I looked back to see him, which he looked right in my Direction even though he can't see me, (he lookes so sad, I really want to go back to him but I couldn't with humans with him,... I just hope will met again soon)

 **(TOOTHLESS P.O.V)**

" AT LEAST TELL ME!..." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence ,As she suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

(No... she can't be gone) "your name..." I looked up in the sky sadly, I can hear hiccup and Astrid talking about her, something Astrid calling her a Lightfury (But I didn't really care about that right now, all I can think about is her, when I met her it was Love at first sight to me, like my heart skip a beat, I couldn't be able to breathe with out her with me, I want to see her again and being by herself side for the rest of my life.)

(Huh I guess Stormfly was right, I just Found my Mate...)

**(My SoulMate** ~


End file.
